


Living Doll

by AmyPond45



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jensen, M/M, Oral Sex, SPN Masquerade 2020, Somnophilia, Soulmates, Switching, Top Jared, Top Jensen, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPond45/pseuds/AmyPond45
Summary: The first time Jensen sees Jared, sleeping apparently peacefully in a glass coffin, he knows his life will never be the same.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	Living Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [SPN-Masquerade](https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/10986.html) prompt:
> 
> Jared is the victim of a sleeping curse, can’t be killed or hurt. Years, decades go by, he’s sometimes cared for, sometimes neglected, eventually he ends up sold as a sex toy through a black market for the ultra-rich. Jensen buys him, plays with him. One day he randomly gives his sleeping beauty a kiss.
> 
> Originally posted [here.](https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/10986.html?thread=4219882#t4219882)

“So — he’s a sex doll.”

Jensen gazes at the nearly-naked man lying in the glass coffin as the sleazy shop-owner goes on with his pitch.

“Oh no, Mr. Ackles,” Mark Sheppard says, laying a ringed hand on the top of the case. Protective. “Jared’s much more than a sex doll. He’s a real, live human being.”

Jensen frowns. He can’t stop staring at the unconscious man. He’s perfectly formed, every muscle tight and toned. His face is strong, angular, with soft pink lips and thick, dark eyelashes resting on smooth cheeks. He looks like he’s sleeping.

He’s beautiful.

“I thought you said he was over 1,000 years old,” Jensen says. “How can he be human?”

“Well, that’s part of his mystery,” Sheppard says. “Part of his allure, shall we say. He’s every bit as warm and responsive as a real, live boy.”

Something hot and protective surges in Jensen’s chest. “And you know this how?” he demands, then snaps, “Don’t answer that.”

Sheppard smirks. “I can assure you, my dear Mr. Ackles. You will not be disappointed.”

Mark Sheppard’s reputation as a dealer of rare, sometimes magical objects has led Jensen to his shop before. Sheppard’s clientele are eccentric, specialized collectors, like Jensen. All are wealthy.

When he received the encrypted message informing him of something so special only Sheppard’s most elite clients were invited to view it, Jensen waited three days before answering. He didn’t want to appear too eager. Sheppard’s habit of hiking his prices for eager clients was as well-known as his proclivity for beautiful young men.

One look at the sleeping man in the glass coffin and Jensen was captivated.

“And you don’t know what happened to him,” Jensen says.

Sheppard shakes his head. “As I said, he’s over 1,000 years old. From back before the Dark Age. Nobody knows how he got this way, or exactly how old he was when it happened to him. He was in the possession of the Morgan family for generations, but when Mr. Morgan died ten years ago, Jared was sold as part of the estate. He’s had several owners since then.”

Jensen feels his chest tighten. “And Morgan’s ancestors found him in some old ruins,” Jensen says.

Sheppard nods. “Underground in some kind of bunker. Probably military. From the Time Before the Dark Age. No telling how long he was there, or why, although the Morgans speculated he may have been part of some kind of top secret experiment. The Ancients were very interested in space travel.”

“Unfortunately for them,” Jensen notes.

Most historians agree that the Dark Age was probably precipitated by some kind of alien attack. The aliens all but destroyed the planet before moving on to pillage elsewhere. Humanity struggled to survive for hundreds of years since, but had only gotten its shit together enough to build a ragtag civilization in the past hundred years or so.

“How do we know his name is Jared?” Jensen asks.

“It was on his jumpsuit when the Morgans found him,” Sheppard says. “Name-tag stitched into the fabric. The suit itself had almost completely decayed, of course, but the name-tag was still readable.”

So Jared wasn’t naked when they found him. He hadn’t been somebody’s sex toy, all those years ago, in that other world. He was probably an astronaut. A scientist who gave his life for his work. Even if in recent years he’s been used plenty, he didn’t start out that way.

That thought makes Jensen angry. Indignant. Jealous.

“So I take it you’ve had other offers,” Jensen suggests. He’s trying hard not to stare at Jared, but it’s not easy. The man’s smooth, tanned skin looks warm. Inviting. Something about the sleeping man brings out every protective instinct in Jensen’s body.

Sheppard nods. “Mark Pellegrino is very interested,” he says, naming the owner of the largest consortium of brothels and sex-shops in the city. “He’s already got a plan to market Jared as his newest and most exclusive delight: Twenty-thousand gets you an hour with a real, live ‘Sleeping Beauty.’ Sounds like a hit to me.”

Jensen’s jaw clenches along with his fists. The thought of Pellegrino’s grubby clients getting their hands all over this beautiful boy...

“I’ll give you twice whatever Mark’s offering,” he says, then immediately regrets it. Sheppard’s look turns shrewd.

“You don’t even know what Mr. Pellegrino offered,” he notes, and Jensen can almost hear him add, _How do you know I’ll tell you the truth?_

“Doesn’t matter,” Jensen growls. He’s being reckless, which isn’t usually his style. But something about Jared makes Jensen toss his usual caution to the winds. Makes him desperate. Brings out the fierce protector in him. “Whatever it is, I’ll pay.”

Mark Sheppard gives Jensen an oily, lizard-like smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

Jensen’s fucked.

—####—

It takes Jensen two days to complete the transaction and get Jared moved. He sets up a special room in his house, one that has a large, firm bed but not much else. He lets Sheppard keep the glass coffin. He has Jared moved on a stretcher by a hired medical team.

The team checks Jared’s vital signs before the move, confirming that he is, in fact, alive and apparently healthy. His breathing and heart rate are normal, his brainwaves indicate that he’s sleeping deeply, dreaming occasionally.

Jensen wonders what he dreams about.

“He may be expensive to acquire, but he’s cheap to keep. Doesn’t eat, never gets sick, maybe can’t be killed, although I’m not aware of anyone actually testing that theory,” Sheppard notes as he hands over the deed of ownership. “I’m sure you’ll be quite satisfied.”

When he’s finally alone with Jared, Jensen gazes his fill. In the flickering glow of the room’s gas lamp and fireplace, Jared’s skin looks warmer and more enticing than ever. The moving team left the man just as they’d found him before they moved him, naked but for a white cloth draped over his hips. Jensen hasn’t seen Jared’s genitals, but Sheppard assured him they’re intact, and Jensen’s got no reason to doubt that.

He won’t look yet, though. He won’t even touch. Not yet.

In truth, Jensen’s fierce protectiveness almost overwhelms his desire. Knowing Jared’s been used by others only makes Jensen want to take care of him, not take advantage of him.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” he murmurs softly. “You’re safe with me.”

He imagines he sees a flicker of movement under Jared’s eyelids. A response. Jensen’s heart leaps. His lips part in an aborted gasp. But although he watches closely for several moments, nothing else moves. Jared remains as deeply asleep as ever.

That night, though, Jensen has his first dream.

He’s standing at the foot of Jared’s bed, watching him sleep. Light flickers over his warm skin, and his eyelids flicker, just as Jensen had imagined earlier.

But this time, Jared’s eyes open, and Jensen’s lips part on a gasp. Jared blinks, then looks down at the foot of the bed, directly at Jensen.

Jensen wakes up with a start. He stares into the gloom of his ceiling, trying to recall the expression in Jared’s eyes. He thinks he saw recognition there, as if Jared already knew him. He’s certain there was no surprise there, and he wonders about that.

He falls back to sleep thinking about Jared’s eyes. He thinks they were blue, or maybe green.

Jensen definitely wants to see Jared’s eyes again.

—###—

The next night, Jensen pulls a chair up next to Jared’s bed and sits for over an hour, watching the firelight flicker over Jared’s still face.

Later, he dreams that Jared’s eyes open when he enters his room. He looks directly at Jensen, then sits up on the bed in a single fluid movement that shouldn’t be possible for someone who has lain still for 1,000 years. As Jensen stands transfixed, Jared grins, warm and open and knowing, as if he finds Jensen attractive and feels fairly confident that the feeling is mutual.

Jensen wakes up with a start, desperately trying to recall Jared’s animated face. He thinks Jared’s eyes were a greenish-gold color this time, but he’s not sure. One thing he is sure about, though. The man has serious dimples.

Jensen can’t get back to sleep after that, so he gets up and pads down the hall in his bare feet, unlocks Jared’s door and slips inside. Of course, Jared hasn’t moved. He lies as still as ever, eyes closed, chest rising and falling just enough to reassure Jensen that he’s still alive. Jensen crosses around to the head of the bed, gazes down into Jared’s sleeping face. From this angle he can see the faint lines that might become Jared’s dimples, and the urge to touch nearly overwhelms him.

 _Not yet,_ he tells himself. _Not yet._

He can already feel the signs of an obsession coming on.

—####—

Except for the servant who keeps the fire stoked and the lamps lit, no one else is allowed into the room where Jared lies. Jensen knows the servants whisper about the strange sleeping visitor in the room next to their master’s, but they all have strict orders to keep their gossip to themselves if they want to keep their jobs, so Jensen isn’t too concerned.

The third night, he dreams that Jared’s eyes open the moment he enters the room. This time when he sits up he reaches for Jensen with impossibly long arms, and Jensen moves around the bed without hesitation. He shivers as Jared touches him, wraps his arms around him, and lays his cheek against Jensen’s chest.

“You saved me,” Jared whispers in a cracked, hoarse voice, snuggling against Jensen’s body, holding Jensen close on the edge of the bed.

Jensen smoothes one hand down Jared’s bare back, runs his other hand into Jared’s soft hair, and shushes him.

“It’s okay,” he murmurs. “I’m here. I’ve got you.”

When he feels Jared’s lips press against his bare chest he wakes up.

—####—

The next night, after his usual evening keeping watch in Jared’s room, Jensen dreams that Jared is awake and sitting on the edge of the bed when he enters. Jared reaches for him, but when Jensen crowds in close for another hug, Jared smiles, takes his hands, and leans back on the bed.

“Let me show you what I want,” he says, pulling Jensen down on top of him. Jensen climbs onto the bed, straddling Jared’s slim hips, and leans down to kiss him.

At the last minute, Jared turns his face away, and Jensen kisses his cheek.

“Not on the lips,” Jared murmurs. “Everywhere else.”

Jared heaves up, flips them so that Jensen ends up on his back, legs spread. Jared hovers over Jensen, holding his wrists down firmly on the bed so Jensen can’t reach for him.

“Stay,” Jared orders, eyes flashing, dimples popping as he smirks. “Lie still.”

Jensen nods. He keeps his hands pinned to the bed as Jared leans down to plant a kiss on his collarbone, then sucks a mark there. He places slow, sensual kisses along Jensen’s skin, inch by inch, worshipping him. As Jared starts kissing down Jensen’s chest, Jensen lies as still as he can, struggling to control his breathing. He’s hard, probably has been since the moment he entered the room, and he’s as naked as Jared. He watches as Jared’s large hands slide down his sides, caressing as he kisses Jensen’s skin, tongue darting out between his soft lips to taste and suckle first one nipple, then the other as Jensen gasps and writhes. It’s almost too much; it’s like Jared’s devouring him, torturing him with pleasure.

Jared scoots down, spreading Jensen’s legs with his body, placing wet, hungry kisses across Jensen’s belly, dipping his tongue into Jensen’s belly button. Jensen’s hard and leaking by this point, but Jared ignores his cock, pushing one leg up so he can suck another bruise into the inside of each of Jensen’s thighs, one at a time, over the crease between his leg and hip. When Jared finally wraps his hand around Jensen’s cock he lifts his head, locks gazes with Jensen as he takes the head into his mouth. Jensen throws his head back and squeezes his eyes shut, comes hard before he can stop himself.

He wakes up with his sheets in a jumble around his waist, damp with sweat and come, heart pounding as he descends from his wet dream.

Jensen’s aware that he’s losing control. He may not be able to hold out much longer. That thought both excites and terrifies him.

After he cleans himself up in the bathroom, he stares at his chest and thighs in the mirror, at the places where dream-Jared sucked bruises into his skin. He thinks he can see the faint impression of teeth on one pec.

Jensen shivers.

—####—

The next night, Jensen touches Jared for the first time. Just a gentle skimming caress to the back of his hand. Jared’s skin is warm and smooth, just as Jensen knew it would be.

He draws his hand back and glances up at Jared’s face, imagines Jared’s lips have turned up ever so slightly.

Encouraged, Jensen takes Jared’s hand in both of his, turning it palm up, feeling its warmth and weight. He skims his fingertips over the delicate skin of Jared’s inner wrist, then over the thick heel of Jared’s hand to the palm. Jared’s fingers curl inward reflexively as Jensen traces the lines there, examines the long, graceful fingers, remembering his dream and the way Jared’s big hands felt on his body.

Jensen turns Jared’s hand over and lifts it to his mouth. He presses tender, gentle kisses against the knuckles, taking his time, watching Jared’s face for any reaction.

The firelight flickers over Jared’s still face, but Jensen thinks he’s smiling. Just a little.

—####—

That night, Jensen’s dream picks up right where last night’s dream ended. He’s lying in Jared’s bed, just after his orgasm. Jared’s kneeling on the floor at the foot of the bed, between Jensen’s thighs, kissing and tonguing at Jensen’s hole. Jensen’s ass is elevated on a pillow and Jared’s pushing his legs up so he can get a better angle.

“Oh God.” Jensen moans, clutching the sheets as his dick hardens again.

“This is what I want you to do to me,” Jared gasps as he comes up for air. “I need it.”

“Oh — okay,” Jensen stutters. “Oh fuck.”

Jared’s got a finger in Jensen’s hole alongside his tongue, and somehow Jared has lubed up his fingers so that he can push them in one at a time, stretching and prepping with a steady concentration. Jared probes Jensen’s insides with his long middle finger until he finds Jensen’s prostate, making him jump.

“Oh shit!”

The profanities pour from Jensen’s mouth as Jared rubs his prostate, making Jensen’s dick twitch. He opens his legs impossibly wide, reaching down to grab behind his knees to pull his legs back, giving Jared more room to work. Jared leans down to kiss Jensen’s hardening dick, taking it into his mouth as he stimulates Jensen’s prostate, and Jensen comes again, waking up with the force of his orgasm.

“Fuck!”

Jensen drifts off to sleep almost immediately, sated and relaxed, but the dream doesn’t return that night.

When he takes a shower the next morning, he relives the sequence of events in his dreams, making himself come impossibly long and hard, making his knees tremble with the memory.

He’s definitely obsessed.

—####—

The next evening, Jensen stands at the foot of Jared’s bed and makes the decision to talk to him for the first time.

“In my dreams, you tell me you want me to...” Jensen begins. He shifts his feet, chuckles nervously. “I don’t know what’s real and what’s just my own perverse imagination.”

Jared lies still, unmoving. Of course.

Jensen clears his throat, starts again. “When I was little, couldn’t have been more than five or six, maybe younger, I had an imaginary friend.” Jensen’s fists clench. “He had dark hair and...dimples...and his eyes were light-colored. Like mine, but with more blue and brown in them.”

Jensen takes a deep breath, watches Jared’s sleeping face. “His name was Jared.”

Jensen shakes his head, looks down at his hands. “Crazy, huh?” He huffs out another nervous chuckle. “And I know you’re not him. I mean, how can you be, right? But when I first saw you...When I first heard your name...And now I’m having dreams about you...”

He runs a hand over his face, blinking back his emotions. “Is this really what you want, Jared? I mean, I know you’ve had bad things happen to you. Maybe you don’t even know. God, I hope you don’t know. I’d never do anything to hurt you.”

Jared doesn’t respond, of course. 

Jensen sighs. He sits down in the chair next to the bed and reaches for Jared’s hand, tangles their fingers together.

“I might be losing my mind,” he acknowledges. “I feel like you can hear me. I feel like you know what I’m saying to you, but you’re locked inside yourself and can’t answer me.”

He rubs his thumb along Jared’s warm skin. “In my dreams, you tell me what you want. You show me what you want me to do. And it’s so _real_ , Jay. I mean, I feel like you want me, but then I remember it’s just a dream.”

Jensen shakes his head. “I don’t deserve you,” he murmurs. “I don’t deserve the devotion you show me in my dreams. That’s why I can’t believe they’re _my_ dreams. My imagination would never conjure someone as caring and sensitive as you. I’m not worthy of that.”

He lifts Jared’s hand to his lips and kisses the knuckles. He runs his other hand up Jared’s arm, feeling the strength of his forearm, the bulging vein in his bicep. Jensen’s fingers lightly skim over Jared’s smooth, muscled shoulder, across his collarbone to his chin. He cups Jared’s cheek, lets his thumb slide over Jared’s lower lip, imagines pushing his thumb into Jared’s unresisting mouth...

Jensen pulls his hand back like he’s been burned. He places Jared’s hand back on the bed and rises unsteadily to his feet, breathing hard.

“So now you know how fucked up I am,” he says, his voice cracked, broken. “You know how hard it is to hold myself back from just...” He takes a deep breath and scrubs a hand over his face. “I should probably lock the door and throw away the key. Leave you alone in here, forever.”

The thought of Jared lying in this room alone for the next fifty years, gathering dust, makes Jensen’s eyes smart with tears.

“You’re over 1,000 years old, Jare. I can’t...I can’t protect you forever. Someday, I’ll die, and you’ll go on, and somebody else will have you. Keep you. I can’t keep you safe forever.”

Jensen brushes the tears off his cheeks. “And I can’t just leave you in here alone. I should. I should leave you alone. But I’m not strong enough.”

He takes a deep breath, clenches his fists. “You’re the most beautiful thing in my life, Jared, and the weird thing is, I think I always knew I’d find you someday. I just never knew it would be like this.”

He takes another breath, steadies himself before leaving the room.

—####—

“Need to be fingered and fucked by you,” Jared whispers in his dream that night.

Just like last’s night’s dream, this one takes up where the last one left off. Jared turns him over, tucks the pillow tucked under his hips and presses his face into the bed. Jared drapes over his back, whispers in his ear as he kisses Jensen’s neck.

“Wanna be kissed all over by you,” Jared murmurs as he sucks a bruise into the nape of Jensen’s neck, then another into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. “Need those lips and tongue everywhere.”

“Oh yeah,” Jensen breathes, in complete agreement as Jared kisses down over his shoulders and across his shoulder blades. When Jared reaches the small of his back, he shoves his fingers into Jensen and Jensen shudders in ecstacy. Somehow he’s as loose and wet as he was last night, like no time has lapsed since Jared fingered him open.

Nevertheless, when Jared replaces his fingers with the head of his dick, Jensen cries out at the intrusion. Jared’s seriously huge. Jensen’s been fucked before, but not by someone as large as Jared. The sensation startles him, and he expects to wake up, but instead he feels the pleasure-burn of Jared’s dick sliding into him like a penance for all the ways he wanted Jared. All the bad-wrong-sinful thoughts he’s had since he first laid eyes on Jared.

Jared hesitates, letting Jensen adjust, but Jensen isn’t having it. He shoves back, impaling himself on Jared’s dick like he deserves it.

Which, yeah. He totally does. He bought this beautiful boy with the intention of fucking him, and it’s more than he deserves, being fucked as hard as he’s ever been fucked.

He passes out as Jared comes, wrecked after what feels like an endless orgasm.

Waking up face down with his wet sheets tangled around him, covered in sweat and come, is definitely better than he deserves.

—####—

All day long, Jensen’s mind wanders. He can’t concentrate on his work, on his colleagues, on the business at hand. All he can think about is Jared.

He wonders if the dreams are some kind of side-effect of owning Jared. Maybe Jared’s body gives off a pheromone or aphrodisiac that causes dreams, something that elevates delusions. Maybe Jensen’s being drugged by his nightly visits to the sleeping man, and the drug is causing vivid, detailed dreams.

Jensen decides that proximity, or lack thereof, might have something to do with it. Jared’s presence stimulates Jensen’s imagination, so maybe his absence triggers the dreams. Maybe the dreams happen because he goes back to his own room to sleep. If he slept in Jared’s room, maybe he wouldn’t dream at all.

He considers calling Mark Sheppard, to find out if any of Jared’s other owners ever experienced the strange dreaming.

Jensen nixes that idea in favor of testing his other theory, the one about being in proximity to Jared while he sleeps. Besides, it’s high time he shared Jared’s bed. His obsession is getting out of hand.

Who is he kidding. All he’s wanted since he first laid eyes on Jared is to fuck him through the mattress.

But he also needs to be the only one who ever gets to do that to Jared. Ever. From now until eternity.

Jensen’s a mess.

—####—

That night, Jensen brings blankets and a pillow from his own room into Jared’s. He undresses down to his boxers and t-shirt, spreads the blankets out over Jared, and crawls into the bed next to him. He turns down the lamp and snuggles close, uncertain whether he means to touch or just to sleep.

Or to fuck.

Feeling Jared’s warmth, listening to his regular breathing, sends shockwaves of lust and longing through Jensen’s body. He wants Jared, but he’s also desperate for his affection. Yet the man in his dreams is strong and alive, vital in a way that the real Jared can never be. Jensen’s aware of the contradiction, but feels powerless to control his feelings.

He’s in love with a dream.

“Okay, let’s test this theory,” he mutters, scooting in to Jared’s side. He takes Jared’s hand, hugs Jared’s arm against his chest, and traps one of Jared’s legs under his. As he presses his pelvis against Jared’s hip, Jensen struggles to control his raging erection. “Let’s see if I can sleep with you right next to me, all tempting and naked and...tempting.”

Of course he fails.

He manages to fall asleep, at least, but when he wakes up he’s on top of Jared, kissing his bare chest, sliding his hands down Jared’s smooth sides.

Jensen could have sworn Jared’s eyes were open a moment ago, but then he realizes he was dreaming.

Too late. He’s too far gone to stop himself now, especially since Jared’s nipples are erect and so is his...

Also, Jared’s breathing is a little hitched. Jensen’s pretty sure he’s not imagining _that_.

“Beautiful boy,” Jensen murmurs as he kisses down Jared’s chest, smoothing his hands down the soft skin of his sides. He’s a little too eager, maybe even a little frantic, desperate for more reaction, hoping for yet another response, another indication that Jared likes this. Wants this. Cares.

When he kisses into the crease of Jared’s thigh, he could swear he hears Jared gasp.

“That’s it,” Jensen murmurs against the hot skin, sucking over Jared’s femoral artery as he pushes the man’s legs further apart. “Just the way you like it.”

He sucks bruises into the insides of Jared’s thighs, nipping at the tender skin, imagining Jared’s sighs and moans. He looks up at Jared’s sleeping face has he wraps his hand around Jared’s enormous erection, licks a stripe from his balls to the head. Jared’s dick hardens impossibly as Jensen slides his tongue around the head, over the slit, then sucks the head into his mouth. Jared’s cock is too big to swallow, but Jensen manages to get a rhythm going with his hand and mouth, and it doesn’t take long before his mouth fills with the salty, bitter taste of Jared’s come. He keeps his eyes on Jared’s still face as he milks him through his orgasm, wondering if Jared’s dreaming of coming down Jensen’s throat. Hoping that he is.

He pulls his mouth off Jared’s softening dick and kisses down his balls, sucking them into his mouth one by one as he considers his next move. Jared’s heavy, so lifting his hips in order to get a pillow under them will be awkward. Also lifting his legs so that Jensen can fuck him will be a challenge, but the alternative is rolling him over on his belly and _that_ seems even more daunting.

“Missionary position it is,” he murmurs as he backs off the bed to grab the lube and pillow.

Shoving the pillow under Jared’s dead weight is every bit as difficult as Jensen had imagined. He’s sweating and panting by the time he gets Jared into position. The fact is, it really doesn’t improve matters; the angle will still be awkward as hell, and there’s no way he can push Jared’s heavy legs up over his head to get at his hole...is there? Maybe if Jared was awake...If he could hold his own legs up...

“Aw, fuck it,” Jensen mutters as he pushes his lubed fingers down under Jared’s balls, feeling his way until he finds his hole. He tries not to think about the other times, the other fingers that have pushed into this tight, warm channel. Instead, he focuses on his memories of dream-Jared. He thinks about the way dream-Jared’s face lit up when he smiled. He thinks about the look of adoration on his face as he kissed Jensen’s dick. He thinks about the sounds he made as he licked Jensen’s hole, how his eyes softened as he watched Jensen’s response to Jared’s talented fingers opening him up.

 _This is what I want you to do to me,_ Jensen hears dream-Jared say as he pushes another finger inside Jared’s body. He probes until he finds Jared’s prostate, knows he’s hit it just right because Jared’s body jumps and his dick twitches. Jensen lifts one of Jared’s long legs, bends it carefully out of the way so Jensen can get a little better angle, so he can see what he’s doing. When he thinks Jared’s loose enough, he adds a third finger.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Jensen murmurs as he feels Jared loosening and stretching. The little shivers come more frequently now, and although Jensen knows they’re just a reflexive response, he lets himself believe that Jared is conscious enough to be aware of the pleasure Jensen’s giving him. “So good for me. Such a good boy.”

When he’s satisfied that Jared’s open enough for his dick, Jensen backs off the bed and lubes himself up. He considers folding Jared in half and kneeling between his legs, but decides he’s better off pulling Jared down to the end of the bed.

“Come on, big boy,” Jensen murmurs, pulling Jared down the bed by his ankles. He repositions his arms and the pillow under Jared’s hips, keeping him as comfortable as a sleeping man who’s about to be fucked can be. Then he lines himself up and pushes in.

It’s awkward until he can get both hands free to hold Jared’s legs bent over his shoulders, but then he slides balls deep and it’s fucking amazing. Not like he didn’t expect it to be, but damn. He closes his eyes so he can remember dream-Jared’s expressive face, imagines a look of stunned pleasure transforming his handsome features as Jensen withdraws halfway, then slams in again.

“Oh god, Jay, you’re so tight!” Jensen gasps as he holds himself still for a moment, savoring the feel of Jared’s hot channel clenched around him.

It doesn’t take long before his orgasm builds. As he opens his eyes to look down at his dick disappearing into Jared’s body he tips over the edge, watching in amazement as Jared’s dick spits out another orgasm in response, untouched.

Collapsing on Jared isn’t fair, even if it’s what he feels like doing. Instead, he collapses to the side, hissing as his dick slips free of Jared’s warm body. The only sound is the crackling of the fire and his own harsh breaths. He closes his eyes for a moment, opens them again when he feels a warm hand cup his cheek.

Jared’s beautiful blue-green-gold eyes are gazing at him, a gentle smile of contentment creasing his dimpled cheeks.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Jensen answers.

Jared’s grin broadens and he rolls over, leans in to kiss Jensen’s forehead.

Jensen cups Jared’s cheek, rubs his thumb thoughtfully over his lower lip.

“Wanna kiss you,” he murmurs as Jared rolls away from him again. “Really kiss you.”

Jared blushes, lowers his eyes bashfully, and shakes his head. “Can’t.”

Jensen frowns, props himself up on an elbow. “Why not?”

“You _know_ why,” Jared says. He looks down at his belly, grimaces. “You can clean me up, though.”

Jensen shakes his head. “You’re unbelievable,” he breathes as he rolls off the bed and heads into the bathroom.

When he returns with the washcloth, Jared’s asleep again. Jensen’s not sure if it’s the deep magic sleep or just the sleep-within-a-dream sleep.

 _Doesn’t matter,_ his inner voice reminds him. _This is still just Jared, sleeping or not._

After he wipes Jared down (as gently as possible so he doesn’t wake up), Jensen curls up on the bed next to him and falls asleep.

He doesn’t dream again that night.

—####—

Jensen spends the next week researching. He puts his top team onto the task of finding a cure for Jared’s sleeping sickness, and he leaves no stone unturned.

He spends his nights in Jared’s room, curled up protectively around the larger man. He’s still not sure the dreams are real, but when he has the chance between love-making sessions, he does his best to question Jared himself.

“Do you remember what happened to you?”

Jared shakes his head. “The first thing I remember is hearing your voice,” he says. “I followed the sound of your voice and found you.”

“Soulmates.”

Ruthie Connell is a psychic, and a witch, and when Jensen brings her into the inner sanctum of Jared’s room, she takes one look at him and makes her pronouncement.

“How can you be sure?” Jensen shakes his head. “I mean, without examining him.”

“It’s in his aura,” Ruthie says. “And yours. You’re obviously meant to be together. You’ve probably known each other before, in another life.”

Jensen thinks about his imaginary friend from childhood and frowns.

“So how do I fix him?”

Ruthie takes a deep breath. “Well, I’d say True Love’s Kiss, but you’ve obviously already tried that.”

Jensen shifts uncomfortably. “Why would you say that?”

Ruthie’s eyes roll and she huffs out a breath. “Really? You don’t think it’s obvious you’ve already exchanged bodily fluids? Your auras a practically humming with how compatible you are, in every way.”

Jensen flushes. “I thought it was all in my head,” he admits.

Ruthie blinks, then gives him a sympathetic smile. “Oh you poor dear,” she murmurs. “You needn’t worry about that. He feels the same way, even if he can’t tell you so. Your relationship is completely consensual, if a bit unorthodox.”

“But he’s immortal,” Jensen protests. “I’ll grow old and die, and he’ll go on without me.”

Ruthie nods. “Well, it’s only natural,” she says. “Everybody dies.”

“ _He_ doesn’t,” Jensen says. “He’s over 1,000 years old.”

“And now that you’ve found each other again, it’s only natural for you to want to stay together,” Ruthie nods. “But you can’t force these things, Jensen. You’ve already tried the only magic I know of, so I don’t know what to tell you. Sometimes the magic fails. You may need to accept the fact that there can be no forever for you two. There may only be the time you have.”

After she leaves, Jensen spends a moment staring down at Jared, replaying Ruthie’s words in his head.

—####—

That night, Jensen dreams that Jared’s giving him a blow job. He comes so hard it makes his toes curl, then fights the urge to fall asleep so he can gather Jared into his arms afterwards. He smooths his hand over Jared’s cheek, into his hair, gazing into his eyes as Jared smiles at him, trusting.

“Why don’t you let me kiss you, Jay? Huh?” Jensen asks. “Are you afraid of waking up?”

Jared turns his head so he can press his lips against the inside of Jensen’s wrist. “I do let you kiss me,” he murmurs. “I’m kissing you right now.”

Jensen shakes his head. “No, why won’t you let me kiss your mouth, Jared? Is there something you’re not telling me? Ruthie seems to think that’s the only way to wake you up.”

Jared shakes his head. “I can’t let you do that,” he insists.

“Why not? Jared, if she’s right and that’s the only magic that works...”

“It won’t work,” Jared insists. “Not for us. Jensen, you have to trust me. Please don’t do that.”

Jensen wakes up with his heart pounding, his palms sweating. Jared lies as still as ever on the bed next to him, and Jensen gazes at his beautiful face, recalling the look of desperation and fear in his eyes.

Then it hits him.

Jared doesn’t know what will happen if Jensen kisses him. Jared’s just afraid that it will change him. Change _them_. He’s as fearful of being separated from Jensen as Jensen is.

But Jensen can’t let Jared’s fear dictate their future. They can’t go on the way they are. Jared’s only half-conscious, even in his dream-state. He doesn’t remember anything about who he is, what happened to him, or how he got here. Luckily, he seems to have no memory of what happened to him in the years immediately before Jensen found him. Jensen can’t bear the idea of Jared recovering those memories, but on the other hand he can’t hide with Jared in their shared dream-world forever.

Someday Jensen will die. He’ll die, and Jared will be alone again. That reality gives Jensen the determination he needs to do what he has to do.

—####—

Jensen spends the next three days preparing for his and Jared’s future together. On the last evening, he leaves an envelope with instructions on the desk in his office, to be opened by his office assistant, Danneel, who also happens to be his sister.

He trusts her with his life. With Jared’s life, if necessary.

At his usual time, he retires to Jared’s room.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he greets his silent lover as he locks the door behind him. “Ready for an adventure?”

As he undresses for bed, it occurs to him that he might not survive the night. What he’s about to do could end both their lives, or change nothing at all. The kiss Jared dreads could be the kiss of death, instead of life. After all, Ruthie assumed Jensen had already tried it. She assumed it had failed. She assumed it had changed nothing.

Jensen’s pretty convinced it will change _something_.

As he leans over the bed, he smooths Jared’s hair back from his face, gazes at him for what might be the last time.

“I know you don’t want this, Jay, so I hope you can forgive me. I can’t live with _not_ giving this a shot. But I want you to know, if this is the end, I love you, Jared.”

He lies down beside Jared, runs his hand into Jared’s hair, turns his head so all he has to do is prop himself up on one elbow and lean in. He does it quick, so he can’t second-guess himself, but the moment his lips touch Jared’s he feels a shock of fear.

Jared’s lips part, as warm and unresisting as Jensen had always known they would be. They’ve been having sex, both in and out of his dreams, for weeks now, but this is the first time he’s tasted Jared’s mouth; he supposes Jared should have a serious case of morning breath, after 1,000 years, but he doesn’t. His mouth is warm and wet and inviting. It occurs to Jensen that others have undoubtedly tried this, and he wonders if that’s why Jared tried to keep him from doing it. Maybe Jared didn’t want to disappoint him. Maybe Jared didn’t want to let him down when this didn’t work.

Maybe Jared remembered those other kisses and didn’t want them sullying his intimacy with Jensen.

Jensen’s being selfish. Intrusive. Taking something from Jared that he doesn’t want to give. He’s an asshole.

Jared’s unresponsive, so Jensen finally draws back in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, Jay,” he whispers. “Please don’t hate me.”

For a moment, nothing happens. Jared’s as still as ever, and Jensen thinks he’s failed. Now he’ll have to face Jared in a dream — if he’s lucky and he hasn’t just done the thing that will stop the dreams — and apologize, beg for his forgiveness for being an ass, for basically raping Jared’s mouth with a kiss he explicitly requested Jensen _not_ give him.

Then Jared’s eyelids flutter. Jensen sucks in a breath and watches, transfixed, as Jared’s eyes open. He blinks up at Jensen without recognition and Jensen’s heart sinks.

So Jared’s awake but he doesn’t remember. That’s Jensen’s punishment. That’s what Jared was trying to warn him about.

Jared frowns. “Jensen?”

Jensen’s so relieved he gasps. Apparently he was holding his breath. “Yes! It’s me! Oh my God, Jared, it worked! You’re awake!”

Jared reaches up and cups Jensen’s cheek, forcing Jensen to look at him, to see the sadness in his eyes.

“Jensen,” Jared breathes. “What did you do?”

Which is when Jensen realizes they’re not alone in the bed. There are two figures lying next to them, both still and unmoving. Sleeping.

It takes Jensen a moment to understand, to recognize his own body lying next to Jared’s, curled up against Jared with his face tipped up to Jared’s, lips still swollen and red from the kiss.

“What — what happened?” He climbs backwards off the bed, crossing around to get a better look at the two sleeping men. “Am I dead?”

“No, Jensen.” Jared sits up, glancing at the still figures before he lifts his sad eyes to Jensen. “Just sleeping. Like me.”

“So — what are we?” Jensen insists, looking down at himself. He touches his own arm, feels his skin, warm and solid. “Are we some kind of astral projection? Some kind of ghosts?”

“I don’t know.” Jared shakes his head. “I’ve been like this since you brought me here. Since that first night. It’s another plane of existence, I think. Before, you were the only one who could see me. And now you’re just like me.”

Jensen crosses the room and reaches for the fireplace poker, gasping when his hand passes through it. He feels nothing but a tingling sensation, but it’s definitely disorienting.

“But we can lie on the bed — can we leave the room?” Jensen reaches for the doorknob but his hand passes though it. “Can we walk through the door?”

“I haven’t left this room since I got here,” Jared says. “I think I’m trapped here. And now you’re trapped too. Jensen, why did you do it? I told you not to!”

Jensen shakes his head. “But how did you _know_ , Jay? Huh? How did you know my kiss would make this happen?”

“I don’t know,” Jared says helplessly. “I just did. I didn’t even know _what_ would happen. I just knew it would be bad.”

“Okay, listen to me.” Jensen musters his most authoritative tone. “We’re gonna figure this out, okay? We’re gonna find a way to fix it.” He crosses the room, takes Jared’s hands in his, forcing Jared to look at him. “Okay? We’re gonna figure it out. I promise.”

Jared blinks away tears, nods.

They are so fucked.

—####—

The housekeeper finds the bodies in the morning. She’s a steady, sturdy soul who knows better than to scream, and she can tell they’re not dead because they’re both breathing, but she’s definitely freaked. She drops her ash bucket, locks the door with shaking hands, and runs down the hall to the mistress’s room.

“Come quick, ma’am,” she tells Danneel. “Something’s happened to the master.”

Danneel is a shrewd and practical businesswoman. She takes one look at her unconscious brother, remembers what he told her yesterday about the risk he was about to take, and knows what she has to do.

She gets the housekeeper to help her position the lovers side-by-side on the bed, the backs of their hands just touching, their faces turned towards each other. She has them photographed this way, explains that while her brother is indisposed and until a cure is found, she will be taking over as CEO of Ackles Corp.

Danneel revises her will so that her children and her children’s children will keep the sleeping lovers in the family, just as the Morgan family had done with Jared.

Perhaps one day, a cure for the sleeping sickness will be found. Perhaps one day, Jensen and Jared will wake up to begin their lives together.

Until then, the Ackles family will keep them safe, together. 

Just as Jensen intended.


End file.
